Caught in the Act (Michael Bublé album)
| recorded = | venue = Wiltern Theater | studio = | genre = | length = (video) (audio) | label = | director = David Horn | producer = | prev_title = More | prev_year = 2005 | next_title = With Love | next_year = 2006 }} |noprose=yes }} Caught in the Act is the second live album released by Canadian jazz crooner Michael Bublé on November 15, 2005. It was filmed and recorded at the Wiltern Theater in Los Angeles. The filmed concert was aired on PBS as an episode of Great Performances, and the show was subsequently released on DVD along with the audio CD to create the album package, although the audio disc only featured eight of the songs from the concert. In 2009, the video was also released in Blu-ray. The concert featured a few guest artists, including Laura Pausini and Chris Botti, as well as an unexpected comedic banter with Josh Groban. Track listing | length1 = | title2 = Sway | writer2 = | length2 = | title3 = Try a Little Tenderness | writer3 = | length3 = | title4 = Fever | writer4 = | length4 = | title5 = Come Fly with Me | writer5 = | length5 = | title6 = Moondance | writer6 = Van Morrison | length6 = | title7 = You Don't Know Me | writer7 = | length7 = | title8 = That's All | writer8 = | length8 = | title9 = For Once in My Life | writer9 = | length9 = | title10 = You'll Never Find Another Love like Mine | note10 = duet with Laura Pausini | writer10 = | length10 = | title11 = This Love | writer11 = | length11 = | title12 = I've Got You Under My Skin | writer12 = Cole Porter | length12 = | title13 = Home | writer13 = | length13 = | title14 = The More I See You | writer14 = | length14 = | title15 = Save the Last Dance for Me | writer15 = | length15 = | title16 = How Sweet It Is | writer16 = | length16 = | title17 = Crazy Little Thing Called Love | writer17 = Freddie Mercury | length17 = | title18 = Song for You | writer18 = Leon Russell | length18 = }} | length1 = 5:06 | title2 = Summer Wind | writer2 = | length2 = 4:20 | title3 = Home | writer3 = | length3 = 3:52 | title4 = You and I | writer4 = Stevie Wonder | length4 = 3:48 | title5 = The More I See You | writer5 = | length5 = 4:03 | title6 = You'll Never Find Another Love like Mine | note6 = duet with Laura Pausini | writer6 = | length6 = 3:42 | title7 = Can't Buy Me Love | writer7 = | length7 = 2:29 | title8 = Smile | writer8 = | length8 = 3:46 }} Personnel * Vocals: Michael Bublé * Musical direction, piano: Alan Chang * Guitar: Randy Napoleon * Drums: Robert Perkins * Bass: Craig Polasko * Tenor Saxophone: Mark Small * Alto Saxophone: Robert Wilkerson * Baritone Saxophone: Frank Basile * Trombone: Josh Brown * Trombone: Nick Vagenas * Lead Trumpet: Jumaane Smith * Trumpet: Bryan Lipps * Trumpet: Justin Ray Chart positions Album Certifications }} References Category:Michael Bublé live albums Category:2005 live albums Category:143 Records live albums Category:Albums recorded at the Wiltern Theatre